


Before the Fall

by AmazingKaylee



Series: The Tipping Point [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, POV Spencer Reid, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingKaylee/pseuds/AmazingKaylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a companion fic to "The Tipping Point" told through Spencer's POV.</p><p>Prompt: "We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we're just waking up and there's something about your mussed hair and bleary eyes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is the companion fic to "The Tipping Point" told through Spencer's POV, as requested! I don't like this as much as the original one I wrote-I'm still working out how to portray some aspects of Spencer's personality, and it's harder when I'm telling the story all through his eyes, but this was great practice!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Spence. Spencer!” Spencer barely registered hearing his name through the haze of sleep clouding his brain. “Spencer, we have to meet the team in 30 minutes. Wake up Sleepy Head!” With a sharp intake of breath and a groan, Spencer reluctantly woke up. He was definitely not a morning person, at least not until he had drank a cup or two of his favorite sugary coffee.

Spencer attempted to open his eyes, snapping them back shut at the harsh morning sun shining through the curtains in the small hotel room he was sharing with Y/N. He was somewhat surprised the night before when she was so openly willing to sleep in the same space with him. It must have just been because JJ and Prentiss had already claimed a room together and Spencer was someone she was already friends with, so it would be more comfortable than sleeping in the same space as Hotch or one of the other men on the team. 

“Good morning Sunshine!” 

Spencer turned towards Y/N at her words, propping himself up on his elbows and blinking as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. “Morning,” he said in a low, gravely voice.

“I expected you to be more of a morning person, but I was obviously wrong. This crazy hair of yours is definitely a look though. I kinda like it.” She reached out as she spoke, combing her fingers through his hair. 

Immediately, Spencer felt himself leaning into her touch, relishing in the feeling of her hands in his hair. The movement of her fingertips against his scalp was almost therapeutic; his muscles were relaxing and he began to feel as though he could lay his head right into her lap and fall asleep to her gentle touch.

"That feels really nice, but if you keep doing that it's going to put me back to sleep and then we'll definitely be late.” Spencer begrudgingly says. Honestly, he could stay right where he was, completely content, but he knew that if they didn’t show up downstairs on time, they would both be teased. Morgan was one member of the team who especially liked to tease Spencer over any small interaction he had with Y/N, as if he had some huge, obvious crush on her. Of course he had no such thing-he refused to allow himself have feelings for her, or most anyone else. He knew his spouting of statistics and otherwise awkward personality traits were repellant to most women, and he couldn’t risk letting any thoughts or feelings permeate his mind that might lead to being rejected by someone he has no choice but to spend time with every day. 

“I might have to keep you around to do this sometime when I have trouble falling asleep. Seems like it would do the trick pretty quickly." There he goes, saying something that definitely shows he wants to spend more time with her, alone, sleeping in the same space just like last night. That’s definitely not keeping himself at a distance. Although, the way she’s looking at him, Spencer starts to think that if he were to allow such feelings to take root, perhaps she wouldn’t reject him. 

His mind continues to reel as she disappears into the bathroom. Could he be so lucky as to find his future in such a dear friend? He thinks about what he knows about her; she wants children, just like he does. They already have shared interests in their favorite books and the classical music they often listen to together. 

He moves to open the door when Y/N comes out of the bathroom, offering her his arm and saying, “Our coffee awaits.”

As Spencer escorts Y/N down to the lobby of the hotel, he decides to look for any indication that she may reciprocate such feelings during their time spent together. Though he has felt a change in their friendship overnight, he needs to know that she will be there to catch him, before he allows himself to fall.


End file.
